Talk:Blake Belladonna/@comment-32220816-20190819030804/@comment-32220816-20190820033018
Hm... frankly, I never looked at it that way. But after her parents left, the WF already was taking a violent turn, wasn't it? And if she was 12, I doubt she was that close to Adam anyway. While there are some excuses in order since she's young, she had a choice, and she... didn't really have a reason to choose the one that resulted in becoming a terrorist and cutting off all of her ties from her parents. Let me stress that. She chose to become a terrorist instead of going to Menagerie, a nice town where "everyone can feel safe" with her parents. I assume that there was social media - she didn't have to fight in order to get the message about, she could've led #faunustreatment or whatever. There were so many better ways to do it than the way she chose, and her life was messed up... because it was her choice. She acts like the world crafted her the way she is, as if she was born to live her life and there really wasn't anything she coudl do about it but play along (see her quote to Ozpin). But in truth... Blake was the cause of all of her own problems, which, while bad, makes me dislike her more when she implies that the system made her that way. (Also, Chisio, thanks for reminding me that I hate how Adam's character could've been "mentor" by got changed to "sociopathic clingy ex-boyfriend") It's not even just that. Why didn't Blake just.... tell Ozpin where the White Fang bases and locations are. While it'd probably be more brave to tell im upfront, would it really have been so difficult to write it all on a paper and give it to him anonymously? The base in V2 was proof that the White Fang did, in fact, have hideouts, and Blake was able to get to it pretty easily, all things considered. Add in passwords, codes, stuff like that she picked up during her time, and Atlas could probably even get in to shut the WF done. ...it's never really explained why she didn't. Plus, her just abandoning Yang after her arm got cut off is probably the hardest thing for me to be content with. All this stuff above? It's more "yeah, this stuff I don't like," but the whole Yang/Blake/Adam incident in V3 is "but this is why I started to realize all that stuff." Riddle me this: If Adam wasn't... Adam, and Blake chose to stay the WF, and then she got hurt on a mission, would he be justified to run away because "the reason she got hurt was because she was with him?" No! That makes no sense, and it's not really righteous at all - if anything, its more running away so you don't have to actually deal with it. And though my V6 memory is the worst compared to the other five, I don't like how she was able to earn Yang's trust so quicly after leaving her at her most vulnerable. because bumblebee Yang already had abandonment issues from Raven, and then when she's even more hurt to the point she had PTSD, Blake leaves her again... and Yang's just okay with it? Sure, she ranted to Weiss, but one talk shouldn't be enough to dispel it. Also, lol at Blake's "we're protecting each other." It's more like "Yang's protecting her, and Blake shot an Ursa Yang could've taken care of, but when Yang's really in trouble she's gonna dip." ...and as for Sun. Can you defend why she had any good reason to physically harm him when he just wanted to help her out? That'd be impressive.